Desde el ayer
by Rozan-ji
Summary: En el día de su boda, no se imaginaban que descubrirían que los rostros familiares eran en realidad una máscara de una oscura faceta, ni tampoco que debían decirle adiós a la simple felicidad que les había dado la inocencia. UA.
1. ¡Felicidades!

Desde el Ayer

.

Capítulo 1. ¡Felicidades!

Había cierto silencio expectante en el ambiente. Era como si en la solemnidad de la ceremonia, todos los presentes hubieran olvidado de pronto cómo respirar y hasta el más pequeño sonido se intensificaba en el aire, tanto, que Yoh escuchaba el carraspeo de alguien en el punto más distante a él, hacia la esquina y al fondo de la inmensa habitación. No podía verlos, pero sabía que todos los que se encontraban a su espalda estaban sentados, rígidos y distinguidos como estatuas.

La modesta multitud apenas podría ver lo que hacían allí adelante porque sólo el sumo sacerdote estaba enfrentado al gentío. Esto ocasionaba que por momentos alguno de ellos estirara decorosamente el cuello para apreciar el rostro de la joven o que otro, aburrido por la falta de espectáculo, dormitara disimuladamente.

Pero era una ocasión de festejo, la novia estaba radiante y el novio tenía un porte digno. Ambos siguieron las instrucciones del sacerdote y antes de que pudieran ser conscientes de lo que hacían, ya había terminado todo.

El aplauso eufórico de los invitados trajo a los recién casados de vuelta a la Tierra, Tierra donde Mikihisa y su esposa miraban con satisfacción a la nueva pareja, y sonreían imaginándose la vida prolífica que se acercaba. La mujer hizo un par de señas para apaciguar el festejo momentáneo, y tomando la batuta anunció a todos que era el momento de tomar las fotografías del matrimonio. Así se inició una larga procesión hacia la salida, dejando a la pareja protagonista en el fondo de la habitación, sin más remedio que esperar para salir últimos.

Entonces por un fugaz segundo y por primera vez en el día, nadie se fijó en ellos. Tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Yoh en un susurro. No podía ver su rostro por el tamaño algo exagerado del tocado blanco, pero hubiera deseado ver su expresión. Necesitaba saber que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Ella asintió, muda, pero le pareció ver que temblaba un poco.

-¿Anna? –la llamó, esta vez poniéndose frente a la joven. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco para asomarse dentro de la capa que la cubría.

Ella no se esperaba ese movimiento y encontrárselo tan súbitamente cerca le provocó un sobresalto. Los ojos marrones la examinaban con cuidado, dándole unas palpitaciones que no estaba segura de poder ocultar. Pero evidentemente Yoh no estaba muy convencido de su respuesta, y Anna tuvo reaccionar rápido y dejar de lado el impacto que le causaba tenerlo a centímetros de su rostro.

-Estoy bien –afirmó, con más confianza de la que tenía en realidad.

-Pero estás…

-Debe ser el sake –le dijo rápidamente, aclarándose la garganta. -Estaba un poco fuerte.

-Pueden dejar eso para después –uno de los invitados opinó asomándose y notando cómo las dos cabezas estaban muy juntas. –Vamos, los estamos esperando.

Yoh y Anna saltaron, sonrojándose con violencia, deseando desaparecer en ese momento.

* * *

_-¿Qué es lo que dice, señora Keiko? Yoh es bastante mayor como para elegir con quien quiere casarse. Si es que decide hacerlo algún día –Anna replicó divertida y con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de revolver lentamente su café._

_-De verdad me gustaría que seas tú, Anna –la mujer repitió y esta vez Anna se dio cuenta que la propuesta que pensaba que era un simple comentario bromista, iba en serio. La cucharita cayó dentro de su taza, y miró alarmada a la dama sentada, férrea, frente a ella._

_La misma mujer que la había acogido en su familia cuando era una niña sola en el mundo. Le había dado un techo y una educación de primer nivel. Si Anna no hubiera tenido recuerdos de su madre biológica, probablemente llamaría "madre" a Keiko Asakura._

_Le debía su vida. ¿Cómo decir que no?_

* * *

_-Lo que están haciendo es ilegal, estoy seguro._

_-Hijo. Anna es un buen partido, una muchacha excelente en todo sentido, y se conocen hace muchos años. Desde que tienen… ¿cuánto? ¿tres, cuatro?_

_Yoh se puso de pie sin molestarse en contestar. A sus diecisiete años, no tenía altura que envidiarle a Mikihisa, y el hombre se intimidó un poco al ver a su hijo estirado en su indignación, en una postura que nunca había visto en él._

_-La están obligando, lo sé. Hablaré con ella –afirmó con calma furibunda, dando un paso firme para salir de la habitación._

_-No veo porqué armas este escándalo, sinceramente..._

_-¡Porque es una amiga, casi una hermana! –gritó el joven, perdiendo los cabales por primera vez en su vida. -Y sé que ella tiene otros planes para el futuro y casarse conmigo no está para nada en ellos. Además, apenas terminamos la secundaria. No tenemos la mayoría de edad, lo sabes bien._

_-Ella dio su consentimiento –Mikihisa esquivó todos los argumentos de su hijo al blandir un papel y colocarlo a la vista para que el joven lo leyera. Yoh sintió un baldazo de agua fría cuando escuchó esas palabras, y se acercó a la invitación de su padre. Efectivamente, la firma de Anna estaba al final del extenso documento._

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué…? –Yoh apenas pudo terminar de leer cuando las lágrimas de furia llenaron sus ojos. –¿Por qué hacen esto?_

_-Nuestros bienes y renombre son preciados, hijo. Has terminado tus estudios y es hora del siguiente paso cuanto antes, es todo. Y ella quiere casarse contigo. Si no te interesa…-agregó acomodándose los anteojos- ya sabes quién es el siguiente candidato para Anna._

_Cuando los ojos de Yoh se dilataron de consternación, Mikihisa entendió que su as bajo la manga había funcionado._

* * *

Estaban en el patio del templo, debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo que había decidido florecer en todo su esplendor a pesar que faltaba un día para que iniciara la primavera. Era un escenario muy común de las bodas; un hermoso fondo para retratar el hermoso momento.

Sólo que no todo era rosa como las florcitas que le caían en la cabeza. Otra vez, los invitados tenían los ojos puestos en ellos, como si fuese un circo. Entendía que eran los protagonistas del día, pero a Yoh comenzaba a molestarle tanta atención y con cada chasquido de la cámara sentía que se hacía más difícil mantener la sonrisa.

-Una más –pidió el fotógrafo. Yoh suspiró, ya les habían sacado por lo menos treinta fotos en la misma pose y en las últimas diez la espalda le había comenzado a doler por mantenerla tan tiesa. Anna debía sentirse igual, ella estaba sentada, pero podía ver que de igual forma hacía un esfuerzo por mantener su postura erecta con tantos metros de tela encima.

Un último flash y estuvieron libres. Yoh tomó la mano de Anna para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Las plataformas que habían escogido para ella se veían indomables que incluso Anna, la estoica y regia Anna, fracasaba en el intento de moverse con dignidad.

Ella aceptó el gesto en silencio, y se encontraron de pie, frente a frente. Y a pesar de no haber nadie alrededor del árbol salvo ellos dos, Anna no daba indicios de notar la presencia de Yoh a su lado. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y el tocado que le cubría el rostro solo la ayudaba a esconderse más y a hacer más difícil para él poder hablarle con normalidad.

Desde el momento que se vio obligado a aceptar el compromiso y hasta ese día, solo había pasado un mes, y todo había ocurrido tan rápido que apenas habían tenido tiempo de verse y mucho menos hablarse, a pesar de vivir en la misma casa. Le preguntó en un par de ocasiones si de verdad estaba conforme con esa decisión salida de la nada, pero Anna esquivaba su respuesta o sus padres aparecían oportunamente, interrumpiéndolos. No quería pensarlo, pero era como si trataban adrede de que no hubiera comunicación entre ellos.

Pero ahora estaba frente a él, tan cerca que las telas de los trajes pomposos se rozaban. Probablemente no tendrían un momento, un segundo, así en varias horas más. Debía intentarlo ahora.

-Si sucede algo, dímelo por favor –le insistió, como había hecho minutos atrás. No esperaba que se encontrara precisamente feliz con la situación, pero necesitaba oírlo de ella. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había firmado ese papel?

Como se imaginaba, la respuesta fue nula. Al menos por un buen par de minutos hasta que su voz quieta lo alcanzó.

-Es que es muy extraño…-dijo, pero al menos salió de su escondite y emergió del tocado como hacen las tortugas. Subió la mirada e Yoh sintió la suya iluminarse.

-¿Qué es extraño? –preguntó él. De pronto no podía dejar de sonreír. –Si es por el casamiento yo…

Pero como era de esperar, no pudo pasar mucho más, porque lo que para Yoh había sido un precioso medio minuto para tener a solas con Anna, para los amigos de sus padres había sido un momento sin abrumarlo de preguntas. Su voz quedó opacada rápidamente por la de algunos hombres de traje de gala, vestidos aún más elegantes que él mismo que era el novio.

-Acabas de graduarte, ¿verdad? ¿Seguirás el negocio de Mikihisa, jovencito? Porque tenemos grandes expectativas contigo.

-Ven a la oficina algún día para hablar de algunas actividades.

-Se gana muy buen, y puedes hacerte una buena vida sin trabajar demasiado. Seguro te gustará.

Mientras, en un micro caos, Anna fue desplazada lejos del castaño y rodeada por un grupo de señoras que no paraban de darle consejos sobre la vida casera, maridos, y esa clase de generalidades. Antes de tener que responder cuántos hijos deseaba tener, pudo escapar usando una vieja e incuestionable opción.

-Debo ir al baño –dijo, sin dar lugar a ninguna respuesta.

Se encerró en el pequeño espacio junto al inodoro, agradeciendo que ninguna de las señoras haya tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con el kimono y hubiera terminado allí con compañía innecesaria.

Todavía podía escuchar las conversaciones animadas allí afuera. Yoh debía estar atrapado en el centro de la multitud y sintió un poco de pena por dejarlo solo en ese enjambre, pero no es que pasaría el resto del día junto a la taza. Si lo hacía lo más probable es que alguna de las señoras terminara tumbando la puerta, sólo para aconsejarle el mejor método para limpiar la cocina…

Solo necesitaba un momento para pensar, y respirar en calma sin la presión de la mirada constante de Yoh clavada en ella.

Estaba preocupado. Maldición, había logrado preocupar a Yoh. Años intentando que Yoh se tomara en serio las cosas, como sus calificaciones en el instituto o su aspecto desaliñado, y finalmente lo había logrado, pero estaba preocupado por ella y eso escapaba de sus cálculos. Anna había fracasado en el intento de ocultar que todo estaba bien, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, Yoh no se lo creería por más que fuera una experta pretendiendo. La conocía demasiado.

Y sospechaba que él no sabía lo que había detrás de esa boda, pero ni siquiera ella lo entendía bien, ¿por qué de pronto los Asakura habían tomado esa decisión? Nunca escuchó mencionar un gramo de preocupación por el futuro marital de Yoh, al menos no frente a ellos. Ni siquiera eran usuales en esos tiempos los compromisos arreglados…ni consumar el compromiso al mes de anunciarlo…

¿Y por qué Yoh había aceptado? Si hubiera existido una imposición, él definitivamente se hubiera revelado y su actitud durante toda la ceremonia hubiese sido diferente. Pero estaba muy calmo, lo que significaba que era su deseo hacerlo…

Cuando pensó esto, las palpitaciones regresaron, e intento mitigarlas dándose repetidos golpes en el pecho, admitiendo que estaba metiéndose demasiado en el terreno donde se había prometido y jurado no pisar.

Para cuando reunió el valor suficiente para encarar nuevamente a la multitud, salió del baño y divisó a Mikihisa y Keiko no muy lejos, hablando con un par de invitados.

-Hacen una hermosa pareja –decía un hombre a quien no conocía. De seguro eran amigos de Mikihisa, como todos los presentes. Ningún amigo de Yoh o Anna había sido invitado. –Pero no he visto a los padres de la jovencita aún.

-No están aquí –se encargó de aclarar Keiko. Sus hombros se encogieron haciéndola lucir nerviosa. -Fallecieron hace mucho tiempo.

-Una pena, eran gente muy agradable –intervino Mikihisa. Y luego explicó con un suspiro de decepción, –Fue en un asalto muy violento. Verá, el delincuente estaba alcoholizado…

-Oh, que terrible.

-Fue un hecho terrible, sí. Quizás es mejor que no sea tema de conversación un día como hoy –concluyó su suegro, sonriendo ampliamente.

El pequeño grupo no se había percatado de la presencia de Anna durante toda su charla, que ahora había cambiado de tema y reían ruidosamente por algo que involucraba chocolate de Suiza y al primer ministro austríaco. Sólo Keiko dejó de reír cuando notó un par de minutos después a la joven de pie, estática y pálida, y a una distancia que le hubiera permitido ponerse al tanto de la conversación. Una alarma pareció activarse en ambas cuando sus miradas conectaron. Como cegada por el flash de la cámara, Anna parpadeó y volvió a respirar, y su primer impulso fue alejarse, abrumada y tambaleando un poco.

-Anna… –la madre de Yoh se separó del grupo, siguiéndola, y la tomó delicadamente del brazo, mirando a su alrededor por si alguien reparaba en ellas.

Con la misma sutileza, la rubia apartó su brazo.

-No iba a preguntar nada, pero ya que está aquí, me gustaría saber qué fueron esas palabras que dijo el señor Mikihisa –dijo, tratando de respirar con normalidad. Keiko intentó asirla nuevamente para tranquilizarla, parecía que le faltaba poco para que se saliera de control y lo que menos deseaba era ser parte de una escena en ese momento y lugar.

-De seguro se confundió, no fue más que eso –le cercioró suavemente. Anna escuchó el mismo tono amable con el que la mujer le deseaba buenas noches cuando era pequeña, o cuando era su cumpleaños, o la felicitaba por una buena calificación.

Pero para intentar arreglar un error como ese no necesitaría una voz suave, si no varias explicaciones.

-¿Cómo puede confundir un robo con un accidente de auto? –puntualizó Anna. Estaba tan contrariada que le era muy difícil mantener su voz en un tono discreto. No podía respirar, el aire evadía su rostro dentro de esa estúpida capa en su cabeza.

-Anna…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en verdad? Porque parece que…–terminó de decir lo que tenía en mente a conciencia que estaba siendo terriblemente insolente. –Parece que hay algo que me ocultan.

-No es así, de seguro Mikki…

-Sí, exacto. El señor Mikihisa que también dijo que conoció a mis padres –entonces sin previo aviso, las lágrimas se arrebataron en sus ojos. -¿Es verdad eso?

Keiko dudó su respuesta. Comenzó varias oraciones pero no terminó ninguna, y Anna consideró que era el momento de abandonar el acto.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el anfitrión cuando su esposa volvió a su lado. Había visto el leve intercambio de palabras entre ambas mujeres.

-Está por hacer algo imprudente. Haz algo.

-Yoh –Anna se acercó al joven, quien a su vez estaba rodeado de un pequeño grupo de invitados. Al llamar su nombre y entrar en escena, la gente estalló en preguntas y exclamaciones. –Debemos hablar.

Y sin más e ignorando al resto, como debió haber hecho antes, asió a Yoh del traje y lo guió hasta un extremo más apartado.

-¿Recuerdas cómo murieron mis padres? –le preguntó abruptamente. El chico abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Su carácter había cambiado muy repentinamente, estaba exaltada e intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos cerrándolas con fuerza.

-Un accidente de auto –afirmó él de inmediato. -¿Pero por qué…?

-¿Recuerdas cuando busqué en periódicos la noticia sobre eso, y no hallé nada?

Yoh asintió, pero sin comprender demasiado hacia donde iba Anna. Entonces ella le contó rápidamente lo que había escuchado de Mikihisa.

-¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado sobre el accidente, si me lo relató en tantas ocasiones? ¿Cómo puedo ser que no haya pruebas de que siquiera haya ocurrido? ¿Y cómo puede ser que hasta el día de hoy yo no supiera que ellos conocían a mis padres? Si, exacto –le dijo ella, cuando Yoh se mostró extrañado. -Y esta boda, Yoh –agregó, completamente resuelta a poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. -¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué ahora?

Él la escuchó en silencio pero, como ella, estaba profundamente confundido. Así descubrió que Anna tenía la misma inquietud que él acerca de la decisión abrupta de sus padres. No podían ignorar que había demasiadas pruebas para poner en duda las acciones de los Asakura. Lo que comenzó como mala espina se había convertido en un asunto intrigante y a la vez comenzaba a asustarlo.

Pero apartando eso, debía calmarla. La sujetó de los hombros tratando de contener el temblor que la había acompañado todo el día y ahora se había intensificado. Su mirada desesperada buscaba sus ojos castaños en busca de respuestas, como si pudiera obtenerlas del chico que estaba en la misma situación que ella, desorientado y alerta, presintiendo el peligro cerniéndose sobre ellos.

No pudo hacer más que repetirle en voz baja, una y otra vez, que todo saldría bien y para asegurarle sus palabras, no tuvo otra idea que abrazarla con fuerza.

-Que tierna pareja –comentó alguien. Para cualquier testigo, sería una bonita escena de apreciar, especialmente si desconocían el trasfondo de ese abrazo. Anna se ocultó entre la frondosidad del traje ceremonial de Yoh, tanto que parecía que podría desaparecer entre los pliegues. Se concentró en la calidez de los brazos que la rodeaban por primera vez de esa forma tan intensa y protectora. Podría quedarse el resto de su vida así…

-Quiero proponer un brindis.

Volver a la realidad nunca había sido tan decepcionante. Rompieron el abrazo cuando escucharon las palabras de Mikihisa, que dio un paso al frente portando una sonrisa triunfante y una copa de champan en alto.

-Porque el camino de los Asakura es un buen camino, cuando la voluntad de las viejas generaciones se mantiene intacta –citó.

-¡Felicidades! –respondieron todos a coro. –¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!

A su lado, apareció Keiko, y le tomó el brazo a su esposo, brindando junto con los demás. Pero en medio del jolgorio, nadie se percató del cruce de miradas que atravesaba a uno y otro lado del grupo bullicioso. El par de adultos se encontró con el par de jóvenes como un cazador con la presa en su objetivo. Yoh buscó a ciegas la mano de su amiga, trasmitiéndole con un apretón que no podía estar más seguro en ese momento; había algo detrás de esa ridícula boda.

* * *

Él abrió su puerta cuando ella tocó, muy suavemente, para que el resto de la casa no escuchara.

Se encontraron en silencio, Anna pasó y él cerró tras ella, suspirando con pesadez. La joven se quedó de pie, en la oscuridad, sin saber qué hacer. Había entrado cientos de veces al cuarto de Yoh, pero nunca a escondidas y a las cuatro de la mañana.

Al igual que ella, Yoh se había despojado de su atuendo, y sintió alivio en reconocer nuevamente al castaño sencillo y afable, con una playera y unos pantalones cómodos, tan lejano al resto del día como si nada hubiera sido real.

Solo que no era así, por eso mismo se encontraba allí esa noche.

-Lamento todo esto –Yoh rompió el silencio. – ¿Estás bien?

Anna no contestó, miraba abstraída la colección de CD's, y los posters de Soul Bob pegados en la pared. Yoh todavía era un joven de diecisiete años, no un futuro jefe de negocios, ni la cabeza de una familia importante. Los Asakura querían darle demasiadas obligaciones al mismo joven que todavía olvidaba lavar su ropa y hasta hace unas semanas atrás le pedía ayuda para entender ciencias. Pretendían demasiado para un chico que solo aspiraba a ser eso, un chico.

Yoh no dijo nada en el momento que ella decidió observar su entorno en silencio. Anna observaba como por primera vez el conjunto de objetos personales desparramados en cada superficie libre formando el caos en equilibrio que siempre lo había caracterizado. Yoh la miraba a su vez, comenzando a pensar qué tan diferente hubiera resultado todo si se hubiera negado a la orden de su padre.

-¿Qué era extraño? –le preguntó de pronto.

-¿Mmh? –Anna levantó la mirada por primera vez, intrigada por la pregunta de Yoh. Parecía muy cansada.

-Cuando estábamos en el templo, dijiste que "era extraño"-algo. No me dijiste qué era.

Anna se las arregló para sonreír levemente.

-Tu cabello –dijo, después de pensar un momento. –Nunca te había visto peinado así.

-¡Me obligaron a peinar todo hacia atrás! Estaba horrible –alegó, avergonzado.

Definitivamente era un niño aun. Era tierno de esa forma. Se acercó a él y tomó uno de los mechones que colgaban de su frente, jalándolo gentilmente.

-Éste es tu estilo.

Su voz estaba cargada de melancolía. Se fijó entonces que llevaba un bolso colgado al hombro. No había podido verlo bien antes, pero la luz de la luna la delató cuando pasó frente a la ventana.

Anna notó que Yoh miraba su equipaje, abrumado.

-Tengo que pensar un poco –anunció, retrocediendo unos pasos de él temiendo de pronto que la cercanía entre ambos la hiciera desistir. -Y…no puedo hacerlo aquí –aclaró.

¿Qué? ¿Por eso lo había citado tan entrada la madrugada? ¿Para que sea cómplice de su fuga? Yoh pegó su mentón al pecho e intentó hacer pasar la molestia en su garganta. Algo no estaba bien, ella se estaba yendo de su lado y él sólo podía imaginarse que el hueco que sentía en el alma sería mil veces más profundo en su ausencia que en ese momento cuando ella le informaba que se marchaba.

-Pero… ¿A dónde…? –articuló con dificultad, alzando la cabeza nuevamente.

-No lo sé. Necesito pensar –repitió. La luz de la luna era lo único que les permitía definir la silueta entre uno y otro. Faltaban un par de horas para que el alba comenzara a rayar el horizonte, pero el tiempo pasaba rápido y no quería encontrarse con la luz del día por si alguien decidía buscarla. Juntando la poca entereza que sentía que tenía, le sonrió suavemente. Era la última vez que lo vería, tal vez por mucho tiempo o tal vez para siempre, no lo había decidido aún.

Yoh observó perplejo una sonrisa que intentaba disfrazar una profunda tristeza. Parecía contrariada, en la línea que separaba el ignorar que había sido manipulada por sus tutores, y el simplemente dejar atrás lo que la había dañado. La vio abrir la boca y retroceder un poco más, con una convicción cuestionable. Casi podía leer su mente, estaba tratando de armar una oración de despedida que no sonara demasiado cursi, demasiado larga, ni demasiado memorable.

¿Realmente quieres esto?, le hubiera gustado preguntarle. En lugar de eso, la tomó de un brazo antes que pudiera decir sus últimas palabras, y en el momento siguiente Anna se encontró en el espacio estrecho de sus brazos cerrados en torno a ella. No quería que su adiós resultara demasiado físico, pero Yoh la abrazó tiernamente, como tratando de juntar todos los pedacitos en los que Anna se había roto, y no podía ofrecer resistencia a eso.

-Lo siento. Siento que haya sucedido todo esto. De verdad lo siento –repetía en murmullos. Sus padres habían mostrado su verdadero rostro después de años e Yoh tampoco entendía cómo cualquier cariño que les haya profesado, se hubiera desvanecido en una sola tarde.

Ese momento era como un bis de una canción. En la boda también la había abrazado, aunque Yoh nunca lo había hecho antes de eso, y era lo último que se hubiera esperado de alguien tan tímido como él, pero era lógico pensar que en algún momento la barrera se rompería, después de todo llevaban años conviviendo juntos.

Aspiró suavemente el aroma de su ropa siendo consiente que lo extrañaría tanto que alejarse en realidad le sumaría una herida. Pero confiaba que la distancia serviría para lavar eso que había empezado a sentir varios años atrás y recién esa noche de despedida a las cuatro de la madrugada admitió sentir.

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos retraídamente por su espalda. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a tanto, tal vez porque sabía que eso terminaría allí, y no sucedería nada malo si sacaba de su sistema la necesidad de sentir a Yoh más cerca, solo un poco más cerca.

Lo que Yoh sintió cuando entendió que Anna estaba acariciándolo fue una electricidad desbordante. El deseo de gritar y prometerle que él podría soportar cualquier cosa en el mundo pero no que se aleje. Al contrario, quería tenerla más cerca. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podría ser? ¿Qué más necesitaba en ese momento? ¿Un par de padres normales, una vida normal de adolescente, o que Anna jamás se aparte de su lado?

Más cerca.

Finalmente se abrazó a la tela de la playera blanca hasta que se sintió prendida como un parásito. No quería ser fatalista pero había que enfrentar los hechos; llegaría el momento en que debía soltarlo. Disimuladamente, aspiró hondo una vez más e hizo una cuenta regresiva desde el diez. Entonces lo soltaría e ignoraría la fuerza cósmica que la obligaba a mantenerse en esa posición, con los brazos aferrando la última cosa de valor que le quedaba.

3…

2…

1…

Dio un paso hacia atrás. Yoh quedó con los brazos suspendidos en el aire porque no se esperaba ese movimiento, y ella se llevó los brazos al torso, abrazándose a sí misma para darse el calor que se hizo ausente de pronto.

Nuevamente se encontraron enfrentados. Ambos tenían la sensación de que recordarían para siempre ese momento de silencio, mientras la difusa luz plata de la luna caía sobre ellos. Pero Anna sabía que no sería un recuerdo placentero, por eso otra vez hizo el intento de salir de allí, porque decir adiós le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y eso no era bueno.

Se acercó a la ventana, pero Yoh reaccionó antes y le rogó que lo esperara, mientras buscaba algo en su guardarropa. Entonces sacó un paquete grueso envuelto en papel y se lo extendió. Anna sabía lo que había dentro y lo miró con recelo.

-Pero eso es para…

-Entonces puedes devolvérmelo algún día, si lo deseas –le dijo él, quitándole importancia al hecho de que le estaba dando tanto dinero como para vivir varios meses. Pero con un segundo vistazo al interior de su mente, se dio cuenta que indirectamente, Yoh estaba tratando de sellar un pacto para reencontrarse de nuevo en un futuro. Era muy sutil y obvio al mismo tiempo.

Asintió, porque no quería decepcionarlo. Pero no era dinero lo que necesitaba de él. Tenía otra cosa en mente desde hace un tiempo. Lo miró de soslayo; si necesitaba saber algo era el momento para tener su respuesta. Y casi no se atrevía a pensar que es lo que haría si la respuesta de Yoh fuera algo como "porque así lo deseé".

-¿Por qué aceptaste? –le preguntó, apretando sin darse cuenta el asa del bolso.

Yoh tuvo el recuerdo del mes anterior. "Ya sabes quién es el próximo candidato para Anna" fueron las palabras de su padre. ¿Ese había sido el motivo? Pensaba que sí, hasta ese instante, cuando trataba de imaginarse que haría al día siguiente cuando ella no estuviera sentada en el desayuno y sintiera como si a la enorme casa de faltara el techo. La sensación de inquietud le bailó en las puntas de los dedos y le subió por los brazos donde ella había estado. No se suponía que se sintiera así, pero siguió sonriendo a pesar de que los ojos comenzaban a picarle.

Agradeció que estuvieran a oscuras, porque Anna no podría ver que en ese segundo, las cosas habían cambiado. Algo en él había cambiado y de la forma que menos se imaginaba.

Anna lo esperaba en silencio, parecía que lo que sea que le respondiera la mantenía en vilo. Decirle la verdad y en voz alta, que su partida lo afectaría más de lo previsto y su ausencia le dolería hasta el último poro no parecía correcto. No podía decírselo. Ella ya había tomado su decisión.

-Fue estúpido, no le des importancia –dijo finalmente, imitando la sonrisa que ella le había dado minutos atrás. La vio relajar los hombros y mirar a un costado, pero no entendió bien porqué lo hizo. -Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Bueno, si tenían en cuenta la pila de papeles que habían firmado, estaban casados. Pero para Yoh, como ella, no había ningún matrimonio entre ellos.

-Buena suerte con tus padres –le deseó Anna. –Diles que…-pensó en alguna excusa pero luego se dio cuenta que no le importaba que supieran la verdad –Diles lo que quieras. De porqué ya no vivo aquí.

Yoh no tuvo en cuenta ese detalle. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres a la mañana siguiente cuando Anna no estuviera? Supuso que se preocuparían, es lo que cualquier padre haría. Iniciarían una búsqueda policial, todo sería un caos…Anna podía estar dejando demasiado en manos de Yoh. Pero podría soportarlo, porque sólo le interesaba una cosa.

-Llámame en la mañana para decirme dónde estás…¿Si?

Eso no estaba precisamente en sus planes. Pero los ojos de su amigo brillaban de una manera particular, con pura inocencia, si es que tenía que ponerle un nombre… No lo sabía. Yoh no sabía que Anna pretendía desaparecer por un tiempo.

-Está bien –dijo. Él sonrió satisfecho a su mentira descarada.

Se acomodó en bolso en su hombro tras guardar el paquete con dinero. Cuando caminó hacia la ventana fue como avanzar sobre una gruesa capa de miel. Los pies le pesaban, le impedían avanzar. El castaño sacó el seguro y sostuvo el marco sobre su cabeza hasta que ella dio un salto afuera. Yoh no cerró la ventana de inmediato, si no que quedó asomado un momento, sintiendo la brisa fresca y solitaria de la madrugada.

Con el joven asomado por la ventana parecían una especie de Romeo y Julieta, sólo sin el soliloquio sentimental, porque Yoh se contenía todo lo que quería decirle, pero porque si abría la boca las palabras saldrían atropelladas y sin sentido. Esperaría, y cuando acomodara sus ideas y sea el momento adecuado, le diría a Anna que en él se había abierto una puerta a una habitación que sospechaba que siempre había estado allí. En parte ese era el motivo por el cual la dejaba ir, al igual que ella, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Anna le agradeció con un gesto y dio un par de pasos en retroceso, tratando de hacer durar el contacto visual con Yoh lo máximo que podía. Finalmente su vista se dirigió al patio delantero de la casa donde se había criado, y luego al camino que se dirigía a la salida, el que comenzó a andar, alejándose todo lo que conocía.

Yoh solo se apartaría de la ventana cuando el último cabello rubio hubo desaparecido en la noche.

.

.

* * *

Creo que llego un poco tarde en el día, pero todavía es 20, verdad? Bueno...esta es una fecha que cualquier fan de esta pareja no deja pasar así como así… Tenía el plot de este fic hace tiempo rondándome, pero no me decidía a escribirlo y trabajarlo más, y cuando me di cuenta que se acercaba el 20 de marzo me dije "¡es ahora!" y bueno aquí está. Es mi primer UA y escribir este capítulo fue muy divertido… a pesar que no pasa nada lindo jaja! Espero que les haya gustado y se suban al tren de este fanfic conmigo (wah que cursi)

Saludos!


	2. A las cuatro

Capítulo 2. A las cuatro.

Jueves por la mañana y ya deseaba que fuera viernes por la noche. Anna apenas podía contener los continuos bostezos y el deseo de simplemente levantarse e irse a su casa, más precisamente, a la cama. Al menos estaba protegida dentro de su box de la mirada de Marco, porque desde un panorama general de la oficina, sabía que solo podía verse un poco de su cabello y prácticamente nada de su rostro fatigado.

Solo si se concentraba lo suficiente en la nota que escribía en su computadora, podía olvidarse de lo agotada que estaba.

Aunque no había sucedido nada en especial que la hubiera cansado hasta ese punto; hasta el momento de la semana -y de los últimos cinco años- su rutina había sido la misma. Levantarse temprano, desayunar, trabajar hasta el ocaso, llegar a su casa y morir lentamente hasta el día siguiente.

Pensándolo bien tal vez era su propia rutina que había terminado por desgastarla. Pero por más que había pensado una forma de librarse de ella, parecía que no la había.

Una vez, tres años atrás, se había anotado en la universidad. Tal vez podría sacar adelante sus estudios con un poco de sacrificio y otro poco más de lágrimas, pero los sacrificios constantes y las toneladas de lágrimas no habían sido suficientes, y el día que decidió que su ambición quedaría en el olvido fue cuando se desmayó allí mismo donde estaba sentada ahora, y el conserje la halló cerca de la medianoche inconsciente sobre el teclado de la computadora.

-Parece que necesitas café.

Pirika asomó su cabeza sobre la pared de su compartimento. No quería exagerar, pero la visión de la chica, con la bandeja repleta de tazas de café, fue como tan celestial como ver un ángel.

-¿Puedo quedarme con dos? –preguntó Anna, frotándose la nuca. No iba en serio, por eso se asombró con la respuesta de la moza.

-Claro. Le diré a Porf que no había más lattes.

-Perfecto –Anna agarró sus nuevos brebajes con ambas manos. –No lo lamento por Porf, es amigo cercano de Marco, y siempre holgazanea en lugar de trabajar.

-Baja la voz…–le advirtió su compañera. Anna se puso de pie levemente para echar un vistazo a su alrededor, pero todos estaban inmersos y jorobados encima de sus computadoras, cada uno en una jaula como en una tienda de mascotas. –¿Qué es eso? ¿"10 signos de que le gustas"? ¿Ésa será la portada de este mes? –Pirika susurró incrédula mirando su pantalla.

-Lamentable, ¿no? –dijo la rubia antes de tomar un sorbo de su elixir.

-Pensé que era una revista para mujeres de mediana edad, no para adolescentes.

-Yo solo traduzco a japonés el material que me dan desde arriba. No puedo cambiar nada –explicó Anna con resignación, totalmente habituada a la clase de textos que debía leer con tal de tener un sueldo y poder pagar el techo que la "acobijaba" cada noche. Al menos sería diferente si Cosmowoman tuviera artículos un poco más ricos en contenido y no gravitaran continuamente en tips de moda y belleza.

-¡Usui! ¿Qué haces? ¡Mi latte se enfría! –Porf protestó desde su box, gritando con tanta soltura como cualquier amigo del jefe haría. Al menos Pirika Usui no era de las personas que se dejaban amedrentar.

-Ains, que molestos –masculló, para después gritar; -AHÍ VOY. Pasaré en un momento, Anna –susurró, volviéndose a ella con jovialidad.

-…claro.

_"10 signos de que le gustas"_

_"Cuatro"; -_continuó escribiendo, consultando sus notas sobre el papel_\- "te llama todo el tiempo. Así estés en tu hogar o en el trabajo ¡Suena tu móvil! Y adivina, ¡es él! Y no esperes que tenga que decirte algo importante, te llamará para decirte la cosa más trivial y mínima que le haya ocurrido sólo porque tiene el deseo de escuchar tu voz."_

-Increíble… -musitó Anna. _Y pensar que así pasaré el resto de mi vida_. Buscó en sus notas el siguiente párrafo, preguntándose si la siguiente ocasión le podría pedir a Pirika un café con alcohol.

En tantos años trabajando allí, había desarrollado un sentido extra. Podía saber cuándo el horario de salida se acercaba, sin siquiera volverse a mirar al gigantezco reloj de la pared. Tal vez era la posición del sol asomándose por la ventana del oeste, o el sopor que invadía de pronto a la oficina en general. Las caras caían un poco y las conversaciones se hacían menos fluidas y animadas con el pasar de las horas. Era el momento más tranquilo de la jornada, y sentir el ambiente caer en el silencio lentamente era un gran alivio porque significaba que su tiempo allí se estaba agotando.

-Anna –con dos golpes secos en su muro, Marco se anunció a su lado. Siempre se presentaba así cuando tenía un encargo para ella; los mismos golpes, la misma mirada azul vacía mirándola desde arriba, y luego decía con la misma voz monótona "¿Cómo estás? Tengo algo para ti" antes de explicarle lo que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo estás? Tengo algo para ti –dijo. Y lo hizo muy rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad a Anna para responder, porque "¿cómo estás?" no era una pregunta que se había hecho para ser respondida. Una cortesía que la rubia consideraba innecesaria.

Y lo que "tenía para ella" era una pila de revistas, que dejó caer sobre su escritorio despreocupadamente, sin reparar en el vaso extra de café, que terminó derramándose sobre su libreta de traducciones.

-Siento eso –manifestó Marco Lasso sin emoción alguna, mientras Anna sacaba de un cajón todos los pañuelos que tenía. Era obvio que no lo sentía. –Busca en esos números un segmento de "Vida sana" que habla de jugos verdes, o batidos, no recuerdo el nombre. Irá en este número.

-Está bien –alcanzó a responder ella, con las manos llenas del café de Porf, y su apuntes ahora de color barro. Marco desapareció de inmediato, y cuando el reloj dieron las seis de la tarde, en lugar de salir de allí con el resto de la horda de zombies, Anna continuó sentada, con trabajo por delante.

Tres horas después abría la puerta de su departamento. Inmediatamente se quitó los zapatos, y caminó directo hasta su cama sin despegar los pies del suelo. Debería darse un baño o comer algo que no fueran los muffins que traía Pirika de la cafetería, pero cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, el cuerpo simplemente dejó de responderle.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Anna sintió la vibración y la voz de Awaya cantando sofocada desde su bolsillo, y metió una mano en la profundidad de su saco para tomarlo. Era una llamada de Pirika.

_-¡Anna! ¿Dónde estás? No te he visto salir con los demás_.

-Marco me dio trabajo a último momento –le respondió, siendo consciente que casi no estaba abriendo la boca para hablar.

La chica del otro lado soltó una larga maldición en contra del hombre de lentes que dejaría pasmado a cualquier convicto.

-¡_Debía decirte algo importante!_ –dijo luego, suspirando después de descargarse. –_Haré una fiesta por mi cumpleaños…_

-…feliz cumpleaños.

-_No, no es hoy, es la otra semana, tontita, y quisiera que vayas_ –y aguardó en silencio una respuesta que se hizo en forma de aun más silencio.- _…Anna?_

-Si –dijo ella, despertando. -Una fiesta, claro. No sé si pueda, te digo luego –dijo Anna, colgando súbitamente porque sentía que sostener el móvil en su mano requería de una fuerza sobrehumana. Pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo a un lado, descubrió que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Era de la casera.

_"Siento informarte por este medio, señorita Kyouyama, pero he intentado llamarla varias veces sin éxito. Me comunico para informarle que la renta tendrá un adicional de 75% a partir de este mes. Espero que me llame cuando lea mi mensaje. Señora Goldva."_

-Setenta y cinco…-murmuró Anna, cerrando los ojos finalmente después de doce horas. Aunque intentara calcular cuánto sería el total a pagar, no podría, estaba demasiado agotada. Y aunque intentara pagar esa cantidad -que superaba mucho su entrada- sabía que tampoco podría.

_Tal vez pueda vivir en el box de la oficina. _Fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse.

_._

_._

_No podía moverse del terror._

_-Hay alguien más aquí –una voz desconocida hablaba. –Una niña._

.

.

Anna despertó con un pequeño estremecimiento. La ventana semi abierta dejaba entrar un soplo pequeño de viento, pero lo bastante helado como para hacerla temblar y arrancarla del sueño.

Se levantó y cerró la ventana, frenando la brisa de un golpe. Del otro lado del vidrio, Tokio brillaba con luces multicolores bajo el cielo oscuro y estrellado de la madrugada. Cada tanto, un auto cruzaba lentamente la intersección donde parpadeaban los semáforos perezosos, o un perro protestaba a lo lejos con otro vecino canino. Pero aparte de eso, no se oía nada. Era un silencio a medias con el que estaba familiarizada, después de todo, siempre se despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana.

Se abrazó por la cintura, aun temblando un poco. Probablemente era el frío. Un baño le sentaría bien.

Después de casi medio día, se despojó de su atuendo de trabajo. Éste ya no tenía remedio, porque estaba tan arrugado y usado que exigía unas cuantas vueltas en la lavadora, y lo tiró al cesto agradeciendo que tenía un segundo atuendo disponible para la jornada que le esperaba.

A las cuatro y quince minutos el agua caliente la reanimó, y supo cómo se sentían las plantas mustias después de ser regadas.

Como tenía bastante tiempo, se fregó con pereza cada centímetro de su cuerpo, flotó en el agua permitiéndole a sus músculos descansar en la gravedad cero del agua mientras simulaba ser esos astronautas flotando en el aire.

Tal vez lo único bueno que tenía su departamento era esa bañera, y aunque el resto del ambiente se pareciera a algo como un orfanato salido de una novela de Charles Dickens, se conformaba con la cuna que podía llenar de agua todos los días para enfrentar al siguiente. Eran las cinco menos veinte, y jugó un poco con la espuma de la superficie aprovechando los últimos minutos de la temperatura que comenzaba a extinguirse, mientras el eco del agua y el goteo de la canilla llenaban sus oídos.

_"¿Qué hago con la niña?"_

El viento helado la había despertado antes de que el sueño terminara pero de todas formas, conocía el resto de memoria; el chasquido de un teléfono celular al cerrarse, y los pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, escondida dentro de un armario.

El agua había comenzado a darle escalofríos, de modo que salió de la bañera envolviéndose en su bata. Se dedicó a ignorar, como era usual, esa pesadilla porque simplemente no tenía significado alguno. Por alguna razón era un sueño recurrente, pero, ¿tenía sentido concentrarse en él? Tal vez era una metáfora de _algo_, como solían ser los sueños, y esa falta de precisión la desalentaba para invertir tiempo en desenmarañarlo.

Cuatro y cincuenta y cinco, estaba tomando su café. Realmente tomaba mucho café. ¿A quién podría consultar sobre su sueño de todas formas? ¿Un psicoanalista, un tarotista? ¿Había alguna ciencia exacta que descifrara sueños?

Se acomodó en su pequeño sofá para ver algo de televisión. Sabía que a esa hora sólo encontraría alguna película de romance trillado o eróticas, pero a veces le bastaba con tener algo de ruido de fondo para no concentrase en los pensamientos que inevitablemente salían del fondo de su mente.

Porque cada vez que se despertaba a las cuatro y la luz de la luna bañaba de plata cada rinconcito de su minúsculo apartamento, miles de recuerdos llegaban hasta ella, como flotando silenciosamente desde la profundidad del mar.

_La brisa primaveral entró por la ventana abierta, y sacudió con un torbellino el aroma de la habitación. El perfume de los cerezos del jardín se hizo uno con el perfume artificial de la ropa del castaño, de su shampoo, de su aliento…El aroma la mareó, y se sujetó con fuerza de la ventana para colocar firmemente un pie en el alfeizar._

Aumentó el volumen de la televisión. El programa en el que se había detenido mostraba un lobo masticando con voracidad un ciervo.

_Él la ayudó tomándola de la espalda, por si llegaba a caer. Pero algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? Si ella no quería irse, ¿por qué estaba trepada en la ventana? La situación era ridícula, y por un momento sintió que no estaba siendo razonable, ni estaba siendo ella misma. Estaba siendo poseída por un instinto animal y en ese momento no era más que una presa asustadiza._

El ciervo en la televisión se estaba convirtiendo más y más en un montón de huesos, mientras más lobos llegaban para devorarlo.

_Era ese instinto quien le gritaba en ese momento que debía salir de allí. Era irrefrenable, pura supervivencia. Como si de lo contrario, si decidiera quedarse allí, sería comida viva. Y fue lo último que pensó antes de saltar hacia el jardín. _

Y como cada noche, Anna tomó el ancla más pesada que podía imaginarse, y sin ningún miramiento enviaba el recuerdo de vuelta al fondo del mar.

Y allí quedaban hasta que al día siguiente.

Cuando se dio cuenta eran las seis y media, y debía salir a trabajar. Pero por suerte ya era viernes.

* * *

-Este es el jugo de arándanos –su amigo señaló una caja, frunciendo el ceño en extrema concentración mientras leía una lista y repasaba cada una de las cajas apiladas frente a él, nombrándolas; –Cereal integral, escamas de pescado deshidratadas, suplemento vitamínico, levadura orgánica, hierbas medicinales, semillas… Entonces ésta caja…

-Es tu hijo –finalizó Yoh.

-¡_Yes_! –el misterio de la caja sin etiqueta estaba resuelto. Horokeu la apartó de las demás y la abrazó delicadamente –Mi amado marimo, ¿por qué huías de mí?

-Quizás porque ibas a aumentarle el precio…-y a pesar de haber susurrado, el chico de Hokkaido lo había oído perfectamente.

-Ten cuidado, tarado, que mi marimo lo vale oro. Es un producto de altísimo valor nutricional, 100% casero, orgánico, vegano, y limpio de explotación y experimentación y contaminaci… ¡Deja de imitarme! ¡Hoy estás muy chistosito ¿verdad?!

-Lo siento –Yoh dejó de hacer la mímica de su amigo, para reír suavemente. –Horo Horo, son las seis y media, ¿podemos irnos ya? No abrimos hasta dentro de tres horas, y ya hemos terminado de desembalar la mercadería de hoy…

-Quéjate con Zang-Ching. Él debía estar aquí para recibir el pedido. Le pagamos muy bien y aun así…

-Si, si. Se lo diré luego. Vamos, quiero ir a dormir un poco más –bostezaba Yoh nuevamente.

-Bien. Pero los verdaderos emprendedores no duermen, sólo sueñan despiertos –citó su amigo con solemnidad, pero Yoh pudo ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y fruncía los labios intentando mantenerlos pegados entre sí.

-Estás muriendo de sueño –observó.

-Sí, vámonos ya –lloró Horokeu.

Salieron por la puerta trasera. El alba de invierno los recibió helada, calándole los huesos que se habían acostumbrado al calor del interior de la tienda. Mientras Horo Horo cerraba, Yoh arrastraba la basura hasta el contenedor, donde acomodó con cuidado el cartón aplastado y los cubrió con un gran trozo de lona para protegerlos de alguna posible nevada tardía. Su compañero ya había terminado y lo esperaba en la entrada del callejón, trotando en el lugar para mantener el calor.

-¿Puedes apurarte un poco?

-Al menos el ejercicio te mantendrá despierto –opinó el castaño buscando las llaves en lo profundo de su morral. Pero cuando las tenía sujetas, se resbalaron de sus manos, y tintinearon sobre el suelo de cemento cayendo en ningún sitio a la vista. –Rayos –maldijo su descuido, pero sabía que el culpable era en realidad su insomnio. Se había despertado a las cuatro, como era usual desde hacía años, y mantenerse lúcido se había vuelto algo difícil.

El otro chico gimoteó de frustración, enterrándose en el fondo de su abrigo.

No eran las llaves de su apartamento, si no las del coche, e Yoh no tuvo otra opción que arrodillarse en el suelo para buscarlas, aplastando su mejilla derecha en el pavimento helado. _"Deben haber caído debajo del contenedor…_" Y en efecto, allí estaban. Pero además de las llaves, había algo más ahí debajo.

-Horo Horo –lo llamó, al tiempo que sacaba de las profundidades del estrecho hueco, un gato tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano.

-No es mi problema –le decía Horo Horo momentos después, sentado en el asiento del copiloto y sin dejar de mirar la masa peluda enroscada en el regazo de Yoh. –Es decir, es tu departamento, puedes tener cualquier bicho que desees…

-Eso me recuerda que tú también eres adoptado –dijo Yoh sonriendo. Quitó una mano del volante para tocar al gatito en sus piernas. –Tal vez deba llevarte al veterinario.

-Espero que estés refiriéndote al gato. Déjame decirte que al menos yo estaba limpio cuando me mudé contigo –le reprochó el chico, a lo que Yoh respondió "mmh", con un tono que dejaba evidenciar su escepticismo. –Que gracioso eres, _ja ja_. Bueno pero hasta que no le des un buen baño, te recomiendo que no duerma en tu cama. O en la mía. O en el sillón. O en…

-Tampoco está tan sucio –Yoh no dejaba de sonreír, con la vista puesta en la avenida pero como si estuviera observando directamente al pequeño minino. -¿No ves su color?

Horo Horo hizo silencio. Al parecer trataba de distinguir el color del pelaje que se ocultaba mayormente entre el barro y el polvo.

-¿Es…?

-Es amarillo –le ayudó el castaño. Estaban entrando finalmente en la cochera en el subterráneo del edificio. Cuando aparcó y el motor se apagó, volvió la mirada al gatito que justo se desesperezaba y decidía levantarse, como si supiera que habían llegado al destino.

-¿Y por qué…? ¿Por qué…? Es decir, no entiendo qué…–Horokeu tenía tantas preguntas que no estaba seguro cual escoger primero. -¿Por qué estás TAN emocionado con la idea de que sea amarillo?

-Me gusta ese color –respondió Yoh como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ignorando la expresión de genuina confusión de Horo Horo.- ¿Te quedas ahí? -Yoh ya estaba con un pie en el ascensor cuando el ainu reaccionó, y lo alcanzó de un trote antes que las puertas automáticas se cerraran.

Muy tranquilo, y con una sonrisa serena -que no concordaba con la situación en absoluto-, presionó el botón del piso 14, ignorando la mirada de recelo que Horo le dirigía al gato en sus brazos. Al parecer ese animal era un asunto serio. Su amigo se había aferrado rápidamente a él como si hubiera esperado por años tenerlo en sus manos. Era una actitud bastante extraña, pero…

_"Tal vez le agradan mucho los animales" _pensó, razonando que había descubierto una nueva pasión en él.

-Como sea, cambiando de tema; ¿puedo decir que me preocupa ese favor que te pidió mi hermana?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi hermana.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tu hermana?

No lo estaba escuchando.

-¡Su fiesta de cumpleaños! Quiero decir, traerá mucha gente desconocida a la casa. ¿Qué pasa si nos roban?

-Son desconocidos nuestros, no de ella.

-Tú no conoces la manera de hacer amigos que tiene mi hermana. Prácticamente los obliga, si le caes bien, automáticamente te ata a ella. No hay consenso –Yoh rio claramente encontrando absurdo su planteo. –Las personas que vendrán a nuestra casa serán muchísimas, y de todo tipo y calaña. Mira, solo estoy siendo precavido.

-"Paranoico", es la palabra –le corrigió Yoh.-Además ¿que pueden robarse? No hay dinero por aquí.

Llegaron a su piso, y Horo Horo entró tras Yoh arrastrando los pies. Otra vez y como tantas veces, entendió que simplemente no podría batallar contra el optimismo del castaño. Lo intentó una vez más, solo para dejar en claro lo que podría esperarse de un evento así.

-Es una fiesta…seguro romperán algo –agregó, haciendo una mueca y mirando los costosos sillones como si fuera la ultima vez. No es que eran sus propios muebles, pero lamentaba en el fondo que Yoh hubiera aceptado sin pensar dos veces al favor de su tonta hermana, -y que su hermana se hubiera aprovechado de la amabilidad de su amigo-.

-Sabes que no me importa –Yoh rio, para su desasosiego. –Hace tiempo estoy buscando la oportunidad de cambiar los muebles. Los detesto.

Y en realidad, tal vez era su deseo mas profundo. Que destruyeran el lugar. Que no dejaran rastros de ese departamento en el que su padre le había obligado a vivir…

Dejaría que el destino –y la alocada hermana de su hermano- hicieran lo que les plazca. En ese momento su prioridad era su gato. De seguro tendría hambre, y mientras Horo Horo parecía darle la extrema unción a cada mesa y silla a su alrededor, preparó un recipiente con pollo y otro con agua. Después de alimentarlo se encargaría de limpiarlo, y analizándolo bien, tal vez debería llevarlo al veterinario.

-¿Te importa si me tomo el día? –le preguntó al chico ahora tendido en el sofá. Parecía haberse cansado de protestar y dormitaba con una almohada en la cabeza. Con una vaga seña de su mano, Horo Horo estuvo de acuerdo, e Yoh se dirigió a su recamara para descansar también.

No importaban las palabras de Horo Horo. Él tenía su habitación propia y si cerraba la puerta de la suya, sería suficiente para que el gatito no escapara hacia territorios donde no era bienvenido. Tomó varias prendas que ya no usaría y armó un acogedor nido sólo para el recién llegado. No sabía mucho de gatos porque nunca le habían permitido tener uno, pero no se veía mayor a un par de meses. Se preguntó cómo habría sobrevivido en la calle.

Mientras, el gato entendió de inmediato que la nueva montaña blanda le pertenecía y se acostaba en ella.

Yoh extendió un dedo, que alcanzó para cubrir el espacio entre las dos orejas, y lo deslizó hacia el centro de los ojos, como un si fuera un tobogán.

* * *

_-¿Te gusta este programa?_

_La niña sentada a su lado no respondió, ni tampoco dio signos de haberlo escuchado, porque su expresión no cambió en absoluto a pesar que tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor. Tan fijos, que hasta parecía no estar mirando nada en absoluto. _

_No había sido correcto comenzar la conversación con una pregunta, no era muy probable que le respondiera de todas formas. _

_Él tampoco tenía deseos de hablar a veces, por ejemplo cuando volvía después de un día muy largo en la escuela y su mamá le hacía demasiadas preguntas. De manera que siguió comentando por su cuenta hasta que ella deseara unirsele; _

_-Yo lo veo todos los días. Y tengo la playera y un libro de Matamune, puedo enseñártelos luego, si quieres. Es genial, y ya he visto este episodio veintitrés veces, pero no le digas a nadie, por favor. Si se enteran, me mandarán a hacer la tarea._

_Se había acercado a ella y apretaba su índice contra sus labios, con una mirada de clemencia. _

_Entonces ella hizo algo. Por primera vez en meses desde que había llegado a su casa, decidió a interactuar con él…_

_Asintió suavemente, con la mirada ámbar fija en él, aceptando ser su cómplice en ese pequeño secreto. Antes de ese momento, el contacto visual con ella era inexistente. Anna siempre estaba mirando el suelo, o sus zapatos, o los zapatos de alguien más. Yoh sonrió ampliamente. Tampoco hasta ese momento nadie había aceptado sentarse con él a hacer sus cosas favoritas. De pronto se sintió menos solo. _

_Justo en ese momento comenzaba una canción y cambió su atención a la pantalla nuevamente, para cantar a todo pulmón con una nueva adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. _

_-"¡…Ma-ta-mu-ne, el gato que sabe todo y lo pre-su-me!_

_-¿Qué? Otra vez viendo ese programa estúpido._

_-Aggh…déjanos en paz, Hao –Yoh se volvió a su hermano con disgusto. Había aparecido de la nada y arruinado el momento, como siempre._

_-¿Qué es esa canción ridícula? –el niño miraba a la televisión como si observara un cadáver descompuesto. –Ya eres grande para esas tonterías, Yoh –concluyó, tomando el control remoto y apagando el aparato. _

_-¿Qué haces?!_

_-Un favor. Nunca crecerás si sigues viendo programas de niños –declaró Hao con solemnidad. _

_-¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! –gritó Yoh, poniéndose de pie.. -¡Devuélvelo! ¡Anna y yo estamos viéndolo!_

_Hao lanzó una risa explosiva._

_-¡Claro que lo está! –dijo con sarcasmo. –¡Mírala! Está MUY entretenida, ¿no?! _

_A su lado, Anna continuaba mirando la televisión apagada como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Hao había dicho y hecho muchas cosas controversiales en sus escasos cinco años de vida, pero Yoh decidió que lo que acababa de decir había pasado el límite de su maldad innata, y que el puño que le dio en el rostro era justo lo que necesitaba._

* * *

Ese día Yoh terminó castigado. Un castigo que le costó varias semanas sin ver televisión ni comer postre. Lo tenía merecido por romperle la nariz a su gemelo, pero al menos sirvió para diferenciarlos por varios años, al menos hasta que entraron a la preparatoria y Hao demandó una cirugía para obtener su nariz de antaño.

Yoh se arrepentía de no haber comido los postres después de cada cena, o de no poder ver nunca más su programa favorito -porque después de un tiempo retiraron su emisión-. Pero nunca se había arrepentido de haber puesto a Hao en su lugar. Al menos había podido quitarse el gusto.

Era algo así como secreto, pero nunca podría olvidar ese día.

* * *

_Hao gritó y se alejó corriendo, con la cara llena de sangre. Yoh lo observó, cavilando si valdría la pena ir detrás de él para intentar defenderse, aunque de seguro saldría perdiendo cuando sus padres escucharan las quejas de su hermano. _

_-Esto se pondrá feo –suspiró, nervioso. Pero cuando había comenzado a imaginarse qué le harían sus padres, algo lo distrajo. Sintió un tirón insistente en la ropa, y se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con Anna. Estaba de pie frente a él, quieta y tan pequeña como él, sin dejar de sujetar su playera a pesar de tener su atención. _

_Su madre solía decir que tenía el rostro de una muñeca, porque no tenía emociones, pero Yoh se dio cuenta cuan equivocada estaba, porque Anna nunca la había mirado directamente a los ojos y nunca había descubierto como él, que todas las emociones que no tenían sus facciones, estaban en lo hondo de su mirada. _

_-Sí, me gustaría ver el libro –fueron sus primeras palabras. Tan quietas que de estar la televisión encendida, no las habría escuchado._

_Sus padres lo castigarían…pero, ¿qué importaba?_

.

.

-Matamune –le dijo al gatito que dormía a su lado, apretando su índice en la nariz. Era un bautismo muy rústico, esperaba que no le molestara. Pero al parecer no, porque Matamune continuó durmiendo, ronroneando con fuerza.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?

Marion se incorporó de la cama, tal vez sintiendo por primera vez una genuina curiosidad por algo. No dejaba de mirar al chico de espaldas a ella, hurgando en el contenido de un caótico armario.

-Eso que cantas –aclaró la joven, tapándose el pecho con la sabana.

Hao se volvió extrañado, mirándola como si le hubiera dicho que su cabello se estaba haciendo cano.

-No estoy cantando –afirmó. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas oyendo voces? –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, para volver su atención a las prendas amontonadas del armario.

-Estabas cantando. Algo de un gato –Marion insistió, y nuevamente Hao le quitó importancia. Pero pasaron algunos segundos hasta que nuevamente, la infantil canción salió nuevamente de sus labios, muy despacio. Era claro que no era consciente que lo estaba haciendo. -Ahí está de nuevo –apuntó la rubia, molesta por haber sido tomada por loca.

Entonces Hao se detuvo, evidentemente sorprendido del libre albedrío que tenía propia voz. Resopló, encontrando la situación bastante divertida.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la conexión entre gemelos? –dijo, tomando finalmente una camisa y lanzándosela a la jovencita –Siempre que haga estupideces como esa, es mi estúpido hermano haciéndolo.

Marion seguía olvidando que Hao tenía un hermano, o una familia, en realidad. Miró con contradicción la camisa que tenía ahora entre sus manos, agradeciendo que al menos parecía limpia.

-¿No vas a vestirte? –le preguntó al chico, al notar que en lugar de buscar una prenda para él mismo, decidía enroscar su largo cabello en un rodete.

-Luego –fue la respuesta despreocupada. Sacó una caja de cigarros y un encendedor de su mesita de noche. Y después, con toda calma abrió la puerta del balcón, exhibiéndose con toda naturalidad al fresco aire nocturno. –Si deseas acompañarme, estaré aquí afuera.

.

.

* * *

BUENO. SI. HOLA. SOY YO. Tuve un año muy muy duro. Tan duro que tuvo que llegar noviembre –casi diciembre- para relajarme un poco y poder escribir. Y podría seguir explicando cómo fueron todos estos meses de autolimitación porque necesitaba enfocarme en el mundo real –¿ya dije que estuvo duro?- , pero no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que…estoy trabajando de nuevo en esta historia y en Rewrite. La verdad queda bastante de ambas. Habrá más actualizaciones entre diciembre y enero. Porque es vacaciones! Yeah!

Me gustan los segundos capítulos porque dice mucho hacia dónde va la historia, no?

Gracias por leer! 


End file.
